


Season's Greetings

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Girl Jean once cared for comes home for the holidays.</p><p>Set after this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2790914/chapters/6263987</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Greetings

The sound of the doorbell ringing had Jean hurrying to answer it. Nearly Christmas and yet the weather was just as crisp and warm as ever. She knew it felt odd to some but she had grown used to it. Pulling the door open she had been stunned to find herself looking up into the other woman's eyes, eyes that were shining with happiness. 

"Ms. Beazley?"

"You... came back?"

"Of course I did."

The girl smiles, steps closer, finally coming inside, her smile teasing. 

"It's the holiday season after all..." 

"But..."

"I left only to sort what I had to... now I'm back... for you."


End file.
